


My Pets

by LostBerryQueen



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: BDSM, Dom Evil Queen | Regina Mills, Dominance, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/F, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, Lesbian Sex, Non-Consensual Tickling, Non-Consensual Touching, Pussy teasing, Romance, Sexual Slavery, Spanking, Sub Belle (Once Upon a Time), Sub Dorothy Gale (Once Upon a Time), Sub Emma Swan, Sub Red Riding Hood | Ruby, Submission, Teasing
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-08-22
Updated: 2018-10-17
Packaged: 2018-12-18 13:13:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 12
Words: 17,928
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11875248
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LostBerryQueen/pseuds/LostBerryQueen
Summary: Ruby casts a curse in an attempt to find her family, but the family she ends up finding is a little different than she expects. The Evil Queen has a collection of pets, in this new realm, and Ruby is now one of them.





	1. Please Don't Hurt Me

Chapter 1

When the swirling light cleared, Ruby was chained to the wall. Her arms spread above her, and her legs spread below her. She looked up groggily. "Regina?"

The Evil Queen laughed.

If Ruby had been just a little bit more awake she would have had the presence of mind not to call her that. She would have seen the clothes the women before her wore, and she would not have dared to use such an informal title. Now all of her senses were sharply returning to her unforgivingly.

"I see you're looking for punishment today, _aren't_ you, my pet?"

Regina waved her hand and when Ruby looked down she was naked, purple fog clearing away from her body.

"Please don't hurt me," was all Ruby could say as the Evil Queen approached.

"Oh, my poor pet," The Evil Queen said, gripping Ruby's throat. Her long fingers moved up under her chin and dug into the side of her cheek. "Is my poor dear...scared?"

Ruby was shaking now. "Yes," she breathed.

The Evil Queen laughed. "Good. At least my pet knows how to be honest. But you should remember my dear, that I would never completely break one of my toys. Where would the fun or use be in that? So unless you fear pain, my dear, well, you have nothing to fear at all."

With that the Evil Queen conjured a whip, and Ruby screamed before it cut into the flesh on her stomach. "Please! What have I done wrong!" Ruby wailed.

Regina laughed slapping the whip down her thighs where it left red welts. "Wrong? Well let's see my dear." Regina swished her hand and Ruby's legs opened wider. "You used a disrespectful form of address when you called me 'Regina'" the Evil Queen brought the whip down on Ruby's inner thigh and Ruby yelled. "And you were caught," she slapped her on the other side, on the inner thigh, before transforming the whip into a riding crop. Ruby was one of her more sensitive pets so she tended to be more gentle with her. She did not want to break the girl completely, of course. "Talking to Emma when you weren't supposed to." She said the words in a sing-songy voice, tapping Ruby's thighs to punctuate the words, in what could almost be considered a delicate touch compared with the whip lashes from before.

"I'm sorry," Ruby sobbed.

"Good, my dear." She gave her one last swish of the riding crop and then dropped it. She held Ruby's face in her hand and wiped at the tears. "Shh, shh, shh, my dear. Everything is forgiven now."

She waved her hand and the chains disappeared. Ruby started to fall and she caught her. She carried her over to the bed and then tucked her in, smiling down at her cute little pet. Ruby's eyes were already fluttering shut. "Is this real?"

Regina laughed musically, as if Ruby was the cutest thing she had ever seen and that was the most endearing question she had ever heard. "Well, of course it is my dear!" She kissed Ruby on the forehead. "Now rest up. You seem quite tired out after all of that excitement."

Ruby groaned a little and felt herself falling into sleep. Caught up by the warmth of the blankets and Regina's most likely pseudo-loving care.  Maybe when she awoke she would be taken to the real world her curse had created. Maybe this was just an intermediate land, some kind of glitch, or hallucination. 

~~ 

A few rooms over, Emma was preparing herself for a much harsher punishment. Though all of her memories, and the memories of everyone else in this land, were fake, they still matched her personality as if they had actually happened. In the memories, Emma had been a much more rebellious pet than Regina had ever owned. Despite repeated punishment, she still found it in herself to object to the Evil Queen killing citizens who displeased her. She frequently tried to turn Ruby against the Queen as well, but memory-Ruby, like real life Ruby, was much more submissive and willing to go along with the Evil Queen's wishes if she gained her love, approval, and attention by doing so. 

Emma's clothes were on, but her hands were tied behind her back, and her feet were chained to the floor. She sat with her legs tucked under her, and her thighs were beginning to grow tired. Regina had put a cloth gag in her mouth, not just to hide the screams of pain, Emma suspected, but to muffle any protests as well. Regina grew tired of Emma's incessant moral reasoning and arguments.

Regina strode into the room, heels clicking merrily. "Your friend is now asleep." The Evil Queen reported happily. "Well tired-out after paying her price." She bent so her eyes were level with Emma's. "I'm sorry to say your punishment will not be so simple." Regina tapped Emma's chin and Emma hissed, attempting to spit at her. Magic prevented the saliva that left her mouth from touching Regina. Repelling it away from the Queen as if it were the wrong side of a magnet.  

Regina pulled back and laughed. "My, my. So hostile. You'd think by now you would've grown used to me, but I guess some pets take longer to adjust than others." Regina conjured a very long riding crop.

Emma made a noise through her gag.

"Awww," Regina said, swishing the riding crop. "Was there something you wanted to tell me?" She moved as if she was going to take the gag off, but then pulled her hand back. "Let me guess. You don't want me to kill that farmer because he couldn't pay his taxes." 

Emma rolled her eyes and nodded. 

"Well, my naughty little pet. I'll have you know that this is the _fifteenth_ time he has not been able to pay," Regina swished the riding crop and it landed on Emma's stomach. Emma bent over and sucked in a breath. "So, I have been very lenient with him."

Emma didn't see how further protests could do any good, but she did wish that Regina would take off the gag so that she could at least attempt them. If she was going to be the Evil Queen's pet forever she at least wanted to try to make a difference. Ruby's heart was in the right place, but every time Regina so much as raised a brow at her she would turn into a sniveling obedient little pet, begging for her life. As if Regina would ever kill her. Emma knew the Queen had a soft spot in her heart for sweet little Ruby. She didn't know that Regina would often have gentle sex with Ruby after harshly punishing another pet, but she could guess at some aspects of their relationship and she could guess at the nature of it. 

Emma was fairly certain that if Regina had wanted to kill her, she would have done it already. Though she was aware that one day her constant protests might get too annoying for the Queen, and on that day, she might snap and kill her. Emma wasn't as afraid of dying as she felt she should be. She was more afraid of living a life without honor, and secretly, terrified of living a life without love. Strangely, Regina would tell her pets that she loved them, and Emma would feel that she meant it, though she felt that logically her senses must be deceiving her.  

Regina waved her hand and Emma's tank top was gone, revealing a red welt on her stomach. Regina liked to remove Emma's clothes slowly, watching the sweat that built up on Emma's forehead as she did so. The other pets were accustomed to their roles, but Emma still liked to keep a shred of dignity. Regina allowed her to, just so she could enjoy taking it away and toying with it during punishment. 

Regina waved her hand and Emma was lying face down on the bed. Ass in the air, stomach on the mattress. Regina approached and kneaded Emma's ass through her jeans. She raised her hand and gave it a spank, making Emma jump. The Queen chuckled.  

Emma dressed differently than the rest of the pets. She wore modern clothing, jeans and tank tops, t-shirts and faux leather jackets. Regina had been intrigued by the clothing when she had first seen it, and had allowed Emma to continue wearing it, telling herself it was an attempt at meeting the girl half-way and getting a shred of obedience from her pet. But she knew that her fascination with the strange clothing was closer to the actual reason she allowed Emma to continue to wear it. Regina had been passing through desolate forest when she had found Emma, living out of a cave with two caregivers, one female, one male. They had confessed that they were not Emma's parents, and that Emma was their servant, their most valued possession. Because they could not pay their tax, the Queen had offered to take Emma instead. Regina wondered if they had dressed Emma in those strange clothes to put her in her place in an attempt at degradation, but Emma had never traveled outside of the cave further than to hunt, or gather water or wood for a fire. So social humiliation could not have been a motive.  

Regina still remembered with fondness the way that Emma had taken everything in on their journey through the kingdom and then back to the castle, her eyes large and wide like a baby's. Emma had quickly become rebellious after she had learned the ways of the kingdom and witnessed some of Regina's practices. The Queen was harshest on Emma because she knew that she was the strongest, and that she could take it, but she had a secret fondness for her, mixed with a hint of admiration. Emma had overcome much in her life, despite the fact that she had never been more than a slave.

Regina rubbed Emma's ass fondly. It was so athletic. She never had to make sure that Emma was exercising enough, like she had to with the other pets. Emma needed no remainders, she was naturally restless, and so her body was always in excellent shape. Regina had to remind herself that this was supposed to be a punishment, and not get carried away.  

"Ease, ease." Emma was begging. 

The Queen sighed. She reached a gloved hand down to remove Emma's gag. She could have taken it off by magic, but this way the gesture was more intimate. This way Emma knew exactly who was allowing her words. Not some magic force, but the hand of Regina herself. "Get it out of your system," Regina said, giving Emma's ass cheek an impatient slap.

"Please," Emma said breathlessly. "Don't kill them. Find another way. Let them be slaves to you, let them work off their debt."

Regina smiled, spanking Emma on her sit spot. Emma attempted to hold back a moan, but failed. "Not even a thank you, for letting you speak?" Regina said, squeezing her ass cheek hard.

Emma inhaled sharply to Regina's delight. "I--I didn't think there was time, your majesty." 

Regina rolled her eyes and gave Emma a spank.

"Thank you," Emma said.

Regina fitted the gag back inside Emma's mouth. "I've already told you," Regina said, continuing to spank her. "I have enough pets. I have enough servants. There are no more positions I need _filled._ " 

Emma's ass clenched at that triggering word. 

"Ease?"

Regina sighed and removed Emma's gag again. She already knew what she would ask. 

"Why don't you just kill me instead?"

"No," Regina said, giving her a sharp spank. 

"Please?" Emma said. "Your majesty?"

Regina sighed heavily and rested both sets of nails on Emma's ass, digging them into her flesh. Sometimes it made her sad to think that Emma valued her life so little. Other times she figured that Emma only offered because she knew that Regina would never allow it. Regina liked to reassure Emma that she wouldn't harm her in that way. She didn't mind if the other pets occasionally thought that she was going to murder them, and if she were being honest, there were plenty of times her temper was tested enough that she almost did. Somehow it was different with Emma. Perhaps because Emma was the least afraid of her out of all the pets, Emma was the one that she wanted to assure the most. She wanted her to know that although she may punish her when she disobeyed, she would never kill or seriously damage her feisty rebellious blonde--at least not beyond repair.

Regina started spanking Emma in rhythm, infusing her hand with magic so that it would hurt as much as a hairbrush. "I would never kill you, Emma." 

Emma let out an anguished cry, and Regina returned the gag to her mouth. Emma sucked on it and bit down on it, and Regina thought she was actually taking comfort in its presence. Regina sighed and rested her hands on Emma's ass, kneading the flesh. Squeezing and rubbing it.  

She reached around Emma and unbuttoned her jeans, pulling them down. Emma squirmed and kicked as the cold air touched her legs. "Shhh," Regina said, resting a warm hand on one thigh and bending to put a kiss on the other. Emma's white panties covered most of her ass, but she reached up and squeezed the flesh that was exposed. "My poor little baby," Regina said, nuzzling between Emma's thighs which was sopping wet. 

Emma squirmed and keened as Regina touched her pussy with her nose. The pain of Regina's teasing was the worst of all. 

"She needs to learn to value herself more," Regina said, standing again, returning to a position where she was looming over, towering over Emma. Regina could hear Emma's voice in her mind as if she really weren't gagged: _by spanking and_ _humiliating_ _me?_ Regina laughed to herself at the comment, even though Emma had not been able to say it. "Yes, my little princess. Spoiled baby pets get spanked, and they learn their value this way because why else would I take the time to discipline you unless I cared?" 

 _Because you get off on it._ Regina spanked Emma as hard as she would if she actually had said those words. Emma made a sound and Regina rubbed her ass thoughtfully. "What to do with you today," Regina said, giving her cheek a squeeze. "Oh, I know. How about we spank you until you cry and then tickle you until you go insane?" Regina gave Emma's stomach a poke and then laughed. She began spanking the blonde in earnest, enjoying the blondes kicking, squirming, and noises of protest. When one of the flailing legs caught her she magicked the legs together so they could no longer move. The front half of Emma's body began to thrash as Regina continued to spank her. 

Regina sat down on the edge of the bed and slowed the pace, spanking Emma's ass leisurely and lazily, sometimes keeping a rhythm, other times letting it fade so she could enjoy the startled response she received from Emma when she delivered a surprise spank. Regina laughed. "My precious little baby. My rebellious princess pet." She punctuated the words 'princess' and 'pet' with spanks. Emma had earned the nickname princess because she was frequently caught bossing the other pets around and attempting to incite rebellions among them. She wanted them to go on strike to try and save the lives of those poor, poor citizens who died because they could not pay their taxes.  

Regina removed the gag from Emma's mouth. "Is there anything else you wanted to say?"

Emma shook her head, tears streaming down her face. "Sorry," Emma gasped out. 

"Ooooh," Regina wiped at the tears on Emma's face, then pulled her onto her lap, hugging the blonde and allowing her to cry into her shoulder, rubbing and patting her bottom as she did so. "There, there, you're nearly halfway through. No need to fuss so much." 

Emma sobbed harder at this, and Regina's lips twisted into a smile, despite the fact she really did feel for the blonde. Her sadistic gratification was too delicious to suppress, however.  

"Sorry." Emma breathed again.

"So good to hear you finally apologizing dear. I never thought this day would come." 

Emma swallowed. "Sorry, I couldn't save them. But I will never stop trying." With that Emma pulled back, and attempted to use her head like a fist, aiming it for Regina's face. Regina was startled, and just barely caught and froze Emma's face in purple magic in time to avoid the pain of the blow. Regina's surprised face did not last for long. 

The Evil Queen chuckled. "Oh, my dear! You just cannot resist receiving the harshest punishments, can you? You always find some way to increase your sentence." 

Though Emma's face was frozen, Regina knew exactly what she would say if she could speak: _I'll never stop taking all the pain I can bear_ _of it means I have a chance at saving a life._

The commoners were not the only ones Emma wanted to save. Deep in her soul, she felt trust and affection for Regina. Regina was the one who had taken her out of the cave, and saved her from her boring life of servitude, and introduced her to a much more adventurous way to be a slave. Emma _did_ value the commoners lives, but her main motivation for attempting to save them, if she was being really honest with herself, was that she wanted to save Regina. She saw the good in her, and wanted to help her become that person. The better, more moral person she knew that she could be.


	2. Cold

Chapter 2

Regina spread Emma out on the bed so that her head was resting on the pillow and her legs were up in the air, chained to the top of the bed and spread, just enough so that Regina could reach her hand between them and give Emma's pussy a teasing squeeze and a little pat. 

Emma shivered. She couldn't deny how safe she felt when Regina touched her there. It was ridiculous to her that she could in any way feel safe with her legs spread so obscenely, posing her perfectly for punishment, but Regina's touch in her intimate area always comforted her.  

To Emma's relief, her hands were now laid out at her sides. It would have been so uncomfortable if Regina had left them tied behind her back. She couldn't move them, though. She couldn't so much as twitch a finger, which was uncomfortable, but still better than the alternative, and she always tried to be thankful for the positive things in life. 

Emma was still wearing her white panties, though they were soaked. Regina always took pleasure in checking Emma's pussy and finding it wet every time. Her mere presence turned her girl on to no end, which was always a comfort to the Queen. No matter how much Emma disagreed with her ways, that never went away. 

Regina slid Emma's panties out from under her ass, then pulled them up her legs, until they were stretched out obscenely at Emma's knees, tickling the sensitive skin on the other side of Emma's kneecaps.  

Regina leaned forward and pressed her face to the warm flesh between Emma's legs. She kissed her pussy, enjoying the taste. She worked Emma up, then inserted one finger inside of her. Just before Emma was about to cum, Regina pulled out her finger with a pop and moved her face away from Emma's pussy. 

Emma sobbed.

"I'm off to see good girls who take their punishments without trying to harm their Queen," Regina said. "Don't worry my love." Regina gave her thigh a squeeze. "I'll be back to finish your spanking later." 

She left Emma sobbing in need, wetness pouring from both of her cheeks.

~~

When Regina pulled the sheet off of Ruby's sleeping form she frowned. She could have sworn that she had shaved her delectable jewel recently. She reached down and gathered the excess hair and gave it a little tug.

Ruby's eyes fluttered open with a gasp. "Regina?"

The Evil Queen gave Ruby's pussy a spank.

"Oh, I'm sorry your majesty! I don't know what's gotten in to me." 

Regina raised a brow. "I don't know what's gotten into you either, my pet." She decided to think it over while she worked on her pussy. "Come," Regina said.

Ruby stood, the cold air washing over her naked body heightening her nerves. She couldn't believe that she had made the same mistake twice, and she shivered in the cold, fearful of what the Queen would do to her for messing up her title _again._ She just couldn't believe that she was still here, and not in the world the curse created so she could find her family. A part of her told her that this _was_ the world that the curse had created, but she tried with all of her might to ignore it.  

Ruby's eyes lit up when she saw the foam covering the surface of the tub. Regina smiled at her. This sort of childish delight was typical of Ruby, and helped a little to calm the feeling of anxiety that Regina had regarding Ruby, that something was different with her little pet, and that this difference would be a large problem for her and her kingdom. She wasn't quite sure of the logic behind this feeling, but the feeling was strong in her gut, overpowering rational thought.

"Are you feeling all right, my dear?" Regina said, helping Ruby into the tub.

"Oh, I don't know, your majesty! I feel disoriented."

Regina pushed a little too harshly on Ruby's shoulders and Ruby slipped a little as she sank into the tub, banging one of her feet on the porcelain bottom. "Sorry, my dear," Regina said absentmindedly planting a kiss in her hair. Ruby didn't cry out or beg for comfort, which was another sign something was wrong. Ruby tended to exaggerate any form of hurt, because she knew she would get more attention and kisses from her soft-hearted mistress. 

Regina narrowed her eyes as she rubbed shampoo into Ruby's hair. Ruby's entire body was sweaty, so she decided to wash the whole thing. Ruby was more silent and still than usual. Usually she loved all this attention. Regina sank a hand deep into the water and touched Ruby's stomach, giving it a precise squeeze. "Does your tummy hurt, my dear?"

Ruby jumped. "No."

"Are you lying to me, my sweet little pet?" Regina patted her stomach warningly. "Because if Emma did something to you, I need to know."

Ruby shook her head vigorously. She almost said: "Emma?" But she bit the insides of her cheek to prevent herself from asking the stupid question, which was sure to only get her, or Emma, in more trouble. 

Regina continued to wash Ruby with narrowed eyes. Her heart was beating fast and paranoia was building in her. Would Emma go so far as to poison one of her other pets to send a message to Regina? 

Regina reached deeper into the tube and scrubbed at Ruby's thighs. She magicked the water so that it would drain, leaving the foam to gather on Ruby's stomach and protectively over Ruby's pussy and thighs. 

"Hold still my dear," Regina said. Ruby tended to squirm a lot during this part. But Ruby only shivered.  

Regina conjured a pair of scissors, and snipped away at Ruby's long hair. Ruby sniffed and wiped at her face, tears coming to her eyes. She was a virgin, despite what many thought of her, and she had never had her pussy bared since before puberty.  

Regina pulled away from her. "What is the matter with you, dear? You must tell me. Tell me now." 

"I'm," Ruby thought for a moment. "I'm just scared for Emma," Ruby was glad when the words came to her. "Is she okay?" 

Regina tutted. "You know I never _really_ hurt her. I just give her what she deserves. She's quite rebellious, not like you my girl." Regina gave Ruby's pussy a sharp pat and Ruby jumped.

"Are you sure there's nothing else wrong, my dear?"

"No I--" Ruby thought for a moment. If the curse brought her here, there must be a reason, and maybe Regina could help her figure it out. "Do you know where my family is?"

Regina threw her head back and laughed. "Your family is here, of course dear! With me. And Emma, and Belle. You're not feeling left out are you? Maybe I need to spend some more time with you." Regina bent and started shaving Ruby's pussy with a razor. 

Ruby couldn't prevent the sobs that wracked her body. "Yes, your majesty," Ruby hoped that her words wouldn't get the other pets harmed, but she was too overwhelmed by the sorrow of being violated in this way to think of anything else but saving her own skin. "I do feel a bit left out," Ruby sobbed, hoping the excuse would be enough to satisfy Regina, and conceal the truth. That she didn't belong here. In this land that she had created. She had made a terrible mistake.

~~

As Regina softly made love with Ruby, Ruby cried, attempting to keep the tears silent. Regina noticed something was off. Usually Ruby loved their sessions. Regina stopped before penetrating her or giving her pussy very much attention. "Is something wrong dear? Are you sure you're not sick?"

"I'm cold," Ruby sobbed. It was the only thing to describe how she felt between her legs, bared and cold and icy and exposed. 

"Okay, my dear. I'll send a servant in with a warm blanket." Regina magicked a nightgown onto Ruby, a soft delicate purple fabric, then left her in the bed.  

She smiled over her shoulder at Ruby comfortingly, then frowned when her back was to her. She curled her fingers and, when in the hallway, after Ruby's door had slammed shut and locked behind her with magic, she conjured a fire ball in her fingers. She wouldn't use it on Emma, of course, but she would make the blonde pay for whatever she had done to sweet, sweet Ruby. She couldn't believe that Emma would stoop so low as to harm one of her fellow pets. She was seething with rage, and she felt her magic boiling beneath her skin to accompany it. The servants shot her fearful gazes, but she just nodded at them and smiled. It wouldn't be them who would be feeling her wrath tonight. 


	3. Wisedom from the Page

Chapter 3

When Emma caught a glimpse of the fireball in Regina's hand before it disappeared, she made the loudest noise she could into her gag. She knew immediately that something terrible had happened.

The Evil Queen waved her hand and Emma's gag disappeared. "Speak. Swan. Explain yourself." 

"I don't know what there is to explain," Emma said fearfully. "But you look really upset, my Queen." 

Regina smiled down a her menacingly. "I think you know _exactly_ what I am talking about."

Emma's pussy was spanked with a riding crop and Emma squealed. Regina had conjured it and swished it so fast Emma had barely had time to register what was going on before the pain hit. 

Regina kept spanking her pussy with the riding crop and Emma twisted in the blankets, shaking her shoulders, writhing and moaning. It had past the point of pleasure and was quite painful. "Please, Regina." 

"Why does everyone keep calling me that?"

Emma had no answer. She didn't know why she had called her Queen that. 

Regina transformed the crop into a whip and brought it across both of Emma's thighs. "Ahhh! I don't know! My Queeen! It was an accideeent! EEE!"

The Evil Queen continued to whip Emma. It was uncharacteristic of Emma to be so vocal when she was being punished. She tended to take it more stoically. Regina kept whipping Emma's thighs thoughtfully. Two of her pets were acting strangely today. 

Regina made the whip disappear. She marched towards Emma's face. She peered at Emma's tortured expression. Her eyes were closed in pain. "Open your eyes. Look at me." 

Emma squinted up at her. 

"Did you hurt Ruby?"

"No, I would never," Emma shook her head, tears falling over her cheeks. 

Regina studied Emma with a frown. She had caste a spell on Emma a while back so that if she lied her eyes would briefly turn brown and a brand on her back shoulder would sheer and burn hot against her flesh as if she were being branded all over again. Regina checked her shoulder, resting her palm on it as if she were checking a heartbeat. Other than being slightly heated like the rest of Emma's flesh, it was fine. It was not hot enough for Emma to have been lying. 

Regina sat at the edge of the bed, fuming. She was angry at Emma, angry at herself, at the guilt she was now feeling. Emma's thighs were bleeding, the welts were so deep. Now she couldn't play with her pet the way she wanted too. She could heal her legs, but that would be admitting defeat, and Regina never did that, unless she had accidentally seriously injured one of her pets. Emma would survive as she was.  

"There's something going on..." Regina said softly, studying the floor. "Something's not right." 

Emma let out a long sigh. "There was a solar eclipse today. It makes everyone feel strange."

"Even Ruby?"

"Especially her. That spell you put on her to stop her from changing, it must be doing strange things to her at this time."

Regina felt tears coming to her eyes. She couldn't believe she had overlooked something so simple. 

"Please," Emma started up. Again. "Don't stop punishing me. Keep punishing me. Make me bleed more, until I bleed out! Just don't kill people who can't pay their taxes anymore!"

Regina magicked the gag back onto Emma's face and stormed from the room, walking quickly as her tears fell. She would not show weakness in front of her pet. Especially not Emma. There was one pet, that she could go to now, that she needed to see. 

~~

Belle was definitely given the nicest clothes, and arguably she had the nicest possessions. She loved to read, so Regina stacked her room with books. Belle was too sweet to allow the knowledge she read to cause her to rebel, so Regina did not censor the books she allowed her to read the way that she did with her other pets. Ruby was not very interested in reading anyway, and Emma was often too restless to. Regina would smirk when she saw the frustrated expression on Emma's face when she attempted to sit down and read. She knew that Emma wanted to read, wanted to learn more, and improve herself. 

Belle was kneeling on the red carpet as if she were waiting for her Queen. She looked up from her book with a smile. "What can I do for you, your majesty?" 

Regina sneered. Belle was so beautiful and sweet, it often put her in a bad mood, but at the same time, underneath her outward moodiness, she knew she craved and needed Belle's wisdom. It wasn't quite the same as Ruby's neediness and worship. Coming from Belle, her attention always seemed less self-centered, less focused on a reward she could weasel out of her. Then again, Belle had all that she could ever want, with the books stacked high on the shelves before her. Perhaps it was this peace, this calmness, this satisfaction with life that was so rare to find in a human, that Regina craved to be around. 

"I made a mistake, Belle, and I need your advice." 

Belle closed her book. "It relates to Emma, doesn't it?" 

Regina cringed. "How did you guess?" Her voice sounded younger, as if she were still a sweet-minded child under her mother's strict care. 

"It's usually about Emma," Belle said holding up her book and pointing it towards her. "She's a troublemaker, a hard one. Rebellious. She's not the same as most people around here. She reminds me of a hero, from a book." 

Regina's expression was becoming dangerous again. "And you think that's a good thing?" 

"I think it makes it hard for her to survive around here."

"How can I make her see!" Regina whirled around to face the large elegant windows on the walls. "After everything I've done for her, after everything I've given her! And I still can't seem to gain her trust!" 

Belle shifted on the floor but kept her smile even as she looked at Regina's back. "Emma will never be satisfied until she feels as though she has changed you."

Regina whirled around. "You think I need changing!" 

Belle flinched a little in surprise, but regained her composure quite quickly and carefully. 

"I've always been able to see the good in--"

"Oh, shut up!" Regina said with a wave of her hand. Purple magic caused Belle's jaw to clench and then remain closed. She knew that Emma basically said the same thing about her as Belle, that there was good buried _deep_ inside of her, but somehow, she found Belle to be more annoying when she attempted this line than her feisty blonde little princess pet. If Emma was complimenting her, Regina couldn't help but allow her to speak, even though there was surely some kind of manipulation behind it. Nevertheless, Belle contained her own charms, and Regina schooled her features, forcing herself not to lose her temper with her sweet, well-meaning pet. 

She released Belle's jaw. "Continue," she said with a careful smile. 

"Your majesty, I only meant that Emma needs to feel like a hero. If you let her save someone, just once, that may calm her a little." 

"I can't let her save this man, she's put up too much of a fit." 

"Well, there's always next time." Belle opened her book again, and Regina turned away from her. Belle was her only pet who she would allow to end a conversation with her in this manner. If Emma had done something so disrespectful, she would have forced her jaw up and away from the page, forced her to look at her and squeezed her neck as she told her to respect her Queen's authority. But Regina understood sweet Belle's introverted nature. And the reward for her words of advice was that she allowed her alone time to recharge and give her new ones. 


	4. The Savior

Chapter 4

At night while Emma slept, Regina cast spells on her legs to speed the healing process of the welts from the whip. She needed Emma to be fresh for her plan to work.

Emma normally practiced swordsmanship with her guards, telling her Queen that if anyone attacked her she would be able to jump in and sacrifice herself before anyone else. Regina would role her eyes at this but allow her to practice nonetheless. Emma was now temporarily banned from sword fighting practice, because she had broken a rule: she had tried to harm her Queen during a punishment, by attempting to use her face as a fist to punch Regina in the face. 

Emma was restless so Regina made her run laps with the training castle guards. She saw the evidence of how much this hurt Emma every night when she worked spells to heal the wounds, the flesh split open again from the exercise. She told Emma when her legs were healed her punishment would be considered over and she could go back to swordsmanship practice.

In the meantime, Regina busied herself with finding someone whom Emma could "save". Though Emma was not as smart as Belle, or at least not in the same ways, Regina still needed the performance to be authentic, or at least, if it wasn't, she needed to overwhelm Emma with so much emotion that she would overlook anything strange about the happenings. Her "hero" instincts would kick in, and she would forget all else, think of nothing else. 

Ever since the solar eclipse Ruby had been unenthusiastic about sex. Regina had put her over her knee and spanked her a couple of times in frustration, but when she only attempted to pretend to be enjoying the procedure next time, Regina gave it up and left her alone the way she used to leave Belle alone. 

Belle was as intellectual in the sheets as she was anywhere else. But she would smile calmly and go about the business as if she were having small talk over tea with coworkers she barely knew. Regina started to miss Ruby's neediness, or Emma's roughness and desperation (she wouldn't have sex with Emma until Emma's punishment was over) but Belle was skilled with touch, and Regina tried to allow this to make up for what she lacked in the department of passion.

"Do you care about me?" Regina asked Belle desperately while coming down from an orgasm. Sometimes they messed with her mind, left her feeling vulnerable. "Never mind, don't answer that," Regina said.

"Regina, I love you," Belle said. "More than I've ever loved anybody else."

Regina did not need a brand to know that Belle was telling the truth. 

"But you're not..." Regina began. "It's just so different!"

"You miss Emma and Ruby because they feel that they have something to prove. They _crave_ you. Whilst, I have my books, and so I only enjoy you."

"Maybe I should take your books away!"

"If you feel the need to..."

Regina raised her hand in a fireball. She threw it at a bookshelf and then stormed away. As she left the room the fire faded. She knew that some of the books would be ruined, but not all of them. Just one shelf, and not even all the volumes on that shelf. She would replace them later. She shouldn't take out her other pets' strange behavior on her one pet who was behaving, Belle. Regina was beginning to realize that if Ruby was not living up to her usual neediness, Regina would have to get another pet. Emma was punished too frequently to be used as much as Regina needed.

Finding pets was not something Regina liked to do when she _needed_ to. Finding pets was an art form. It happened on accident, that love was found. It never came when one searched for it. Maybe, Regina would need to call upon one of her subjects to search for it _for_ her.

~~ 

When Regina found the person to hunt down another pet it wasn't one of her subjects. They were passing through her kingdom, and had visited her castle to pay their respects. They were an accomplished warrior, who had won many battles for their own nation. 

Mulan bowed before Regina's thrown. "You requested a special presence with me, your majesty?"

"Yes, you may rise."

Bravery shown on Mulan's stoic face as she met Regina's eyes, before respectfully looking down. It wasn't a break in eye contact out of submission or fear, it was simply out of politeness. This bravery, reminded Regina of Emma. 

"I have heard many great things about you, Mulan." Regina said. "Although you are an accomplished warrior, the services I require," Regina paused. "The services I request, of you," Regina found it was better to not sound as though she were ordering around a warrior of another kingdom, it was generally easier to manipulate them this way. "Involve something else. I heard rumors that you safely transported a girl, Aurora, King Phillip's wife, through the lands?"

Mulan flinched. "Yes, that is correct, your majesty." 

"You see, I am hoping to save another girl. She needs to be brunette, and she needs to be in need. And you must bring her back here before the next full moon. Is this a job you can take?"

Mulan was not naïve when it came to the Queen's habits of keeping pets. However, she was cold inside from Aurora's rejection, and she needed the money. Regina's pets looked better cared for than most of the pets she saw in other King's and Queen's castles, so she reasoned with herself that if there was a girl completely homeless, brunette and beautiful enough to satisfy the Queen, then she may as well save her with a life of servitude than let her starve on the street. 

"Yes, your majesty." Mulan said, meeting Regina's eyes now. "This is a job I _will_ take." 

A smile spread across Regina's lips. 

Mulan knew better than to ask for payment now. It would be incredibly rude. But, she knew that if she delivered, Regina would reward her immensely.  

~~ 

Emma hung over Regina's knees, the blood rushing to her face. She was sighing like a petulant child, trying to pretend she wasn't enjoying this.  

Regina pulled down Emma's pants. 

"Are they healed?" Emma said, sitting up and turning as if she would actually be able to twist enough to peer back at her legs. 

Smack! Regina landed a reasonably firm spank on Emma's bottom and Emma settled down, giving up on her quest to see for herself. 

Emma's wounds were not healed, but Regina decided her punishment had lasted long enough, and that they had both suffered long enough because of it. Emma felt magic touching her legs, and the intense tickling sensation as the welts healed.  

"Oh," Emma shivered and shook her ass. "Thank you, majesty." 

Regina gave it a light spank in answer. "Your punishment isn't over, Ms. Swan." 

Emma felt dread fill her when she used that title, and tears come to her eyes at the thought of letting her Queen down. There was always a war raging inside of Emma, between the hero that wanted to chivalrously fight through every problem in the world and save every single person she could, and the girl who had grown up a slave her entire life. She wanted to please Regina, and when she was being punished like she was now, she could finally feel safe and vulnerable enough to let that side out. She had the excuse of pain and humiliation on her side. In her normal day to day life, she could only bear to show defiance to her Queen most of the time.  

Regina began spanking Emma now. 

Tears streamed down Emma's face as the slow rhythmic spanks fell. "I'm sorry, majesty. Please spank me."  

Regina was intrigued by this state that Emma sometimes fell into while being punished. She felt a piece of vulnerability in her own chest as she watched Emma as if it were her own.  

She picked up the pace a little and watched Emma shake and cry harder.  

Regina's legs beneath Emma made her feel warm and safe even as the increasing pain in her bottom began to scare her. When Regina got to spanking her like this, Emma would sometimes fear that the fire in her ass would be eternal. Then the bouncing she did from the spanks would travel to between her legs and transform into unbearable tingling. Until Emma found herself humping Regina's lap until Regina caught on and magicked her still. When the freedom of movement left her Emma would stop sobbing and close her eyes and feel as though flames were engulfing her. She would see them behind her eyelids. They traveled up to her hands and towards her face. This would mean that the spanking was almost over, and Regina would pick up the pace, hardening her hand with magic so it felt like a hairbrush, and delivering some of her most painful smacks yet.  

Emma would feel as though she were transported to an entire planet altogether, until she would feel Regina's hand on her bare ass checks, her panties lost somewhere in the proceedings, and Regina would be rubbing her. Rubbing her back to reality, and whispering soothing words, or speaking soothing words softly to her. And then she would hear: "Emma, Emma, Emma?" Until she gave a response. 

"Yes, majesty?" She said hazily. 

"There's one more part of your punishment left."

Emma forced her eyes open. Those were not the words that she usually would hear.  

"Remember when I promised you that I would tickle you until you went insane?" 

Emma groaned at those words. "Please, majesty," was all that she could say as Regina conjured a feather duster. 

Regina chuckled. Emma's neediness and helplessness was almost making up for the change in Ruby. 


	5. Touch Me to Dreams

Chapter 5

It was painful and it was glorious as Regina teased her pussy, teased her thighs, and teased the sensitive skin where the welts had been with the feather duster. When she had worked Emma up enough, she threw the duster aside and turned Emma over in her lap.

She then tickled Emma's stomach with her fingers, forcing her to giggle like a small child. Emma hated the lack of control, but when she finally submitted to it, she found that the laughter, though it came to hurt, it also cleared something out of her system. And when it was over, she felt buzzed and relieved. She curled into Regina's side and Regina dug her nails into Emma's back with one hand, and with the other she dug her nails into Emma's hair.

Emma found the pressure of the touch comforting, and Regina knew she did.

"How's my princess feeling now?" Regina asked.

"Better," Emma said groggily.

"Good," Regina bent and planted a kiss on Emma's neck, where some of the blonde locks of hair had divided to expose it. Emma squealed, but it was more delighted than shocked or uncomfortable. "All is forgiven, my pet."

Emma let out a relieved sigh, her entire body relaxing at those words. Regina tried to push away the guilt she was feeling as she watched the tension leave Emma's body. Emma had been upset for so long because of the drawn-out punishment, but Regina told herself it was for a good cause. There was no other way to keep her rebellious little pet in line than this.

Regina tucked Emma into the bed and thought she might like to get some sleep, but when she pulled away Emma clung to her like a needy infant. "Don't. Go. Please." Emma said.

Regina stayed. Emma's neediness wasn't quite like Ruby's. But she had been missing Emma's charms as well.

Emma slipped her hand into her Queen's dress, feeling the hard nipple against her skin and giving the breast a squeeze. Her Queen moaned.

Emma's other hand went to her Queen's face, and Regina allowed herself to be pulled into a kiss, but as soon as she was, she forced her tongue into Emma's mouth domineeringly. Emma fought back with her own tongue, but Regina moved their bodies so that she was on top of Emma, straddling her, and Emma relaxed back into the blankets and gave up.

She was feeling quite vulnerable, and tired, and Regina could see this, so Regina took off her clothes gently and softly, peeling the sky-blue sweater up and away from Emma's skin. Then she kissed down Emma's stomach, making her way towards Emma's intimate area, so she could make her feel warm and safe.

When Emma orgasmed, she felt reborn. She peeled away the Queen's clothes with the help of a little magic, Regina sensing her clumsy desperation lent a hand. When she kissed up and down Regina's body, her tiredness washed away in the familiarity of the Queen's skin, as if she were traveling over plains of land that she had walked and rode over many times in a former life.

As the love and reverence for her Queen danced off of her tongue and lips, Emma was forced to confront something else. She was trapped. And it was this, the love she felt for the Queen, that was trapping her. If she didn't love her, she could devise a plan with Ruby and Belle. At least two of them would make it out alive. At least one of them would escape. Regina would go into a rage and most likely kill the remaining pet.

Emma wanted to be free. She wanted to ride over the land with a horse enslaved between her legs. See forests and castles and distant places. Occasionally the Queen would permit her to travel with her, but Regina would see the hunger in her eyes as she took in the new places. Emma couldn't help but show it, no matter how much she tried to conceal it. And the Queen would grow concerned that if she saw too much she would find a way to escape. 

As Regina orgasmed Emma was only able to enjoy the sound halfway. She blamed it on tiredness, but she could feel her emotions becoming numb. She obediently crawled up to Regina's chest and allowed the Queen to wrap her arms around her. She rested her head on Regina's shoulder. She knew that her Queen needed to feel her submissive desperation as she huddled near her. Regina couldn't feel her numbness. Emma would hide it with fear.

Regina stroked her hair. "I've been thinking about what you want."

Emma restricted her breathing to the point where she was almost holding her breath.

"It's noble of you," Regina said, chuckling a little. 

"Are you going to punish me, for wanting it, my Queen?"

"Eventually," Regina said. "But you've had enough punishment for a while." She patted Emma's bottom and gave it a squeeze and Emma smiled and melted into her. It was one of her weaknesses, being touched there. Regina squeezed Emma's pussy and Emma was jolted with need all over again.

"Majesty?"

"Shh, shh, shh," Regina said, rubbing Emma's back with her free hand and then rubbing her bottom as well. She rubbed Emma's pussy in soothing circles as if to take the sting of the need away. 

Emma began to relax and found herself inching towards sleep. Only Regina could touch her in this way so that her nerves heightened and calmed all at once. When Emma orgasmed, it was like taking a rocket ship up, or a portal, into the dream world, and she fell asleep in Regina's arms almost immediately afterward, feeling contented. 

As Emma drifted deeper into sleep and the world of dreams. Of riding with Regina riding beside her. Of them having a relationship, different than one Emma could ever describe. It wasn't that she was the dominant. That wasn't what Emma wanted. Instead, in this strange world, in this strange relationship, there was _no_ dominant. It was something Emma could only understand in dreams. 

As Emma drifted deeper into sleep, Regina became more and more alert. Emma had no idea that Regina was going to grant her "wish" and fulfill her "wants" her desires. Just, not all the way. Regina smiled evilly. Emma would think she was the hero. And she would finally have control over her pretty little princess. She craved that, she craved for Emma to submit to her with complete love and trust in her eyes, with the belief that great things had happened to both of them, and would continue to. Regina avoided sleep as much as she could. Her dreams were haunted by loneliness and tragedy.


	6. Burn for Touch

Chapter 6

Ruby began to crave her Queen's touch. The women no longer felt like Regina, and the Queen reported that Ruby now only called her that in her sleep.

Regina would wake Ruby up with a spank.

"Owe!" Ruby would say. "what was that for?"

"Wrong title. Again."

"I'm sorry my Queen," Ruby would roll over groggily, wanting more sleep, but then Regina's arms would be around her. Hands digging into her sides and tickling her waist and reaching up to tickle her breasts and occasionally pinch a nipple or two.

"Hey!" Ruby would say, trying to hide a smile in the pillow, but a giggle was harder to stifle.

Then Regina would pull Ruby across her lap and Ruby would enjoy her morning spanking. Regina had a special talent for making spankings enjoyable: hitting with just the right amount of pressure, at just the right times. Rubbing and squeezing just the right amount, alternating it with smacks.

Ruby found herself becoming just as affectionate towards Regina as Regina remembered her to be. Ruby felt that perhaps she truly had found her family.

Now when Regina came to her door she would bound up to her on all fours like a puppy. She would raise up on her knees and wait for Regina to pet her hair. When it was bath-time-with-Regina and she was to have her body washed by her Queen and her pussy shaved, she would play with the bubbles and beg Regina to let her stay in the tub longer. Regina would just wrap her in a fluffy towel and bring her to the bed, where she would kiss her dry and make her forget all about bath-time in their sweet love-making.

Regina realized that she should have never lost faith in Ruby and that she did not need a new pet after all. At least not to satisfy her needs. But she did need one to satisfy Emma. And Emma's need to be a hero.

Regina let Ruby and Emma have a meeting which she supervised carefully. Her two pets hugged, and Ruby got out some cards for them to play. Regina laughed to herself as Emma tried to show off new fight moves she had learned and Ruby pretended to be impressed. After the meeting was over, and her sweet puppy like little pet and her troublemaking pet were both safely back in their rooms Regina went up to visit Belle. She asked Belle if she was lonely and wanted to visit with her fellow pets.

"No," Belle shrugged "I'm not lonely, but I wouldn't object to visiting with them."

"I think it'd be good for you, my Belle," Regina said. She spoke with warmth and commanding certainty, but she was actually unsure. She often wondered, when she looked at Belle, if certain people didn't need face-to-face socializing the way Emma and especially Ruby so obviously did.

Belle put down her book and looked up at her Queen with longing. She loved when Regina infused her voice with warmth, as all of the pets did, but Belle seemed to respond to it more than the others. The most glorious thing was when Regina would sing to her, and Regina would only sing to Belle and no other.

She had something special with all of the pets: shaving Ruby's pussy, allowing Emma to wear strange clothes and orgasming Emma to sleep. But singing made Regina feel most vulnerable. Which was why Belle was the perfect person to share her voice with. After all the books Belle had read, Belle wouldn't judge the way others would, she had too much empathy to.

Regina would lay next to Belle on the bed, both completely clothed. She would sing to her, and not touch her at all, but Belle would listen, mystified, and Regina's voice would be better against her body and skin than a thousand perfect caresses. And Belle would experience something, that wasn't necessarily an orgasm, but was the mental equivalent to one. She would then turn and kiss Regina with more passion than she would any other time, and make love to Regina precisely the way Regina wanted her to, careful to check-in and ask to make sure of it.

~~

Regina instantly recognized the wails reverberating off of the castle walls as Emma's and magicked herself to where her pet was. It was Emma's turn to roam the castle, the other pets were in their rooms, but Regina would have recognized that voice anywhere. And she wasn't sure how.

"My dear!" Regina exclaimed when she saw her.

Emma was kneeling on the ground, her dress splayed out around her. Regina had her wear normal clothes when she let her out of her room, whether that be swordsmanship clothes or lady's attire. Today, Emma wore a shiny dark gray dress. 

Shards of a broken vase lay a few feet from Emma.

"What's all this fuss?" The Evil Queen said. "You know I can fix it by magic." She waved her hand and the pieces of the vase crowded together, anxiously fitting back into themselves. Dust rose from the ground, crushed particles of the vase, and fit themselves into the cracks, until the vase was smooth again. 

Regina waved her hand and magicked them to Emma's room in a poof of purple smoke. Regina had transported herself so that she was sitting on the side of Emma's bed, with her pet standing before her. Regina took Emma's hands in her own. "Explain."

"I don't want to," Emma's eyes lit up brown and she cried out in pain. Regina pulled down her sweater in the back a little to see the brand searing her flesh. Emma hadn't even realized the words were a lie until she said them.

Regina spanked Emma reflexively. "Naughty girl! Thinking you can lie to your Queen!"

Emma leaned forward and wrapped her arms around Regina's neck as Regina continued to spank her. She nuzzled into the exposed skin of Regina's neck, reminding Regina of Ruby. Regina suddenly took her by the shoulders and pushed her away. "Owe, owe, owe," Emma squirmed as one hand pressed into the brand, irritating the sensitive skin there.

"Emma, look at me," Regina said sternly. 

Emma hopped on one foot in pain and forced herself to look into Regina's eyes. Regina gave Emma's brand one last squeeze then mercifully released it. 

"Did you. Break that vase on purpose because you wanted me to spank you?"

Emma nodded and tried to hug her Queen again.

"Bad girl!" Regina said. To Emma's disappointment she didn't punctuate the words with a spank. Regina stood and towered over Emma, letting go of Emma's shoulders. Emma felt cold without her touch and shivered. "You do not decide, when and how I punish you," Regina said, shaking a finger at her.

"I'm sorry, majesty." Emma felt very small and sank to her knees. She tried to entwine her fingers in Regina's dress but Regina swatted them away. 

"No. You don't get touch. Bad girls don't get touch." With that, Regina waved her hand and Emma was in a white nightie, lying on her back in her bed. "You want punishment?" The Evil Queen said, looming over her. "Well, here it is. You will lie in this bed for two days. You will not be able to move your arms or your legs. No being touched, or touching yourself. Except when the servants come in to care for you." Regina said the last part with a smile, knowing how much Emma hated being helpless, especially in front of anyone besides Regina.

Emma's arms were at her sides and she couldn't move them. Her legs were slightly spread and she couldn't move those either. She could faintly move a toe, the only mercy available to her. She could have moved her face and said something, but instead she let a tear creep over the side of her face and fall. Let that speak for itself.

Regina laughed softly. "My poor little pet," she moved her hand as if to stroke Emma's hair then pulled it away at the last second. She swirled away from Emma and strode out of the room. Laughing evilly as she did so. 

~~

"Good little pets get touch," Regina hummed to herself as she strode into Ruby's room.

"I like the sound of that," Ruby said, sitting up in bed. 

The Evil Queen bent to give her a kiss and Ruby moaned and welcomed the strong commanding tongue as it entered her mouth. 

"Have I been a good girl?" Ruby asked when Regina pulled away.

"We'll see," Regina said. She waved her hand and Ruby's door opened. Ruby couldn't contain her excitement at the fresh air from the corridor that wafted into her room, tasting of just a hint of salt, like the promise of the ocean. "It's your turn to roam the castle."

"Can I stay here with you instead?"

"No."

Ruby was disappointed, but she did also want to go out into the castle, and Regina could see that as well. Ruby bounded up and headed for the door.

"Wait." Her Queen said. She waved her hand so that Ruby was in a fresh dress, a beautiful red gown. 


	7. Overwhelming Light

Chapter 7

Like one grows tired of the same candy after eating too much of one bag, Ruby's sweetness soon became saccharine and Regina distanced herself from her. 

Emma however, was like salty popcorn, and Regina could have much of her without ever growing tired of the taste. At night while Emma slept during her punishment, her arms and legs immobile, Regina sat in the corner of the room in the shadows, laughing when she heard Emma whimper. Emma woke up once during the night, with the warmth of Regina's presence surrounding her. She strained to lift her head, and squinted into the darkness. All she saw were shadows and was forced to give up when her muscles could hold her up no longer. She sank back into the pillow with a frown.

In the morning the Evil Queen stood at the foot of the bed with a fireball clasped between her fingers. Emma jolted her head back into the pillow when she opened her eyes and saw it. 

"I was wondering how long it would take you to wake up," Regina said. "Fire and warmth tend to strike fear into naughty little girls."

Emma gulped. 

The Evil Queen blew on the flame and the warmth moved out and danced across Emma's face, stinging briefly and leaving ash in her eyes. The Evil Queen relished the sight of tears coming to her naughty little pet's eyes. 

Emma rolled her eyes away from Regina, and studied the headboard.

"I don't know that you've been punished enough." The Evil Queen said. "You're the naughtiest pet I've ever had. Or, at least, kept."

Emma looked back at Regina and studied her face. She had expected that if her Queen _did_ ever end up killing her it would be in a fit of rage. Regina was full of sadistic delight. Whatever was going on, was causing her Queen pleasure. She wondered suddenly if she had underestimated the way that Regina would kill her. She wondered if her death would bring her Queen the most pleasure of all.

"You expect me to apologize, don't you?" Emma blinked and looked up at the headboard again. "I acted childishly, I know. I just wanted you to spend more time with me. You were paying so much attention to Ruby." 

"Well, Ms. Swan," Her Queen said with a smile. "Now my attention is all yours. You'll have to tell me when I'm done if it was all that you'd hoped for."

Emma felt her spirits raise at that. She would be in some form, alive, if Regina was talking about what would happen _a_ _fter_ she was done with her. 

"Let's see how you like the heat." Regina cast a spell and fire hovered above Emma's chest, like a yellow sun. Emma squirmed instinctively, as much as she could with her legs and arms bound. "Careful dear." The Evil Queen warned and the light dipped closer to her. "Move too much and you _will_ be burned." 

Emma swallowed a shudder and did her best to keep still.

"How's that Ms. Swan." The Evil Queen paced along the side of her bed. "You're forced to submit to _my_ will now. No begging for attention, or manipulating. Now, you must lay still, and with your submission you silently beg for your life."

Regina made a clawing motion in the air with her hand and the light sank ever nearer to Emma's skin. Emma's eyes widened, it was now a centimeter away. She began to feel as if her skin was pressed to metal on a toaster. The light, stayed, suspended there. Then, with a laugh, Regina flicked her hand again. And the light went into Emma. Emma screamed as it sank into her skin. She felt as though she were being burned alive. The light sank into her and the bed and disappeared. When she looked at herself, she saw that she was unblemished, unmarked, by the magic. She tasted something sweet and burnt, and smelt it on the air as well. She wondered if her hair had been seared off but then saw a bit of it out of the corner of her eye. Regina's laugh was what carried her to the next realm, the realm of her mind, as she lost consciousness. 

When she woke Regina was sitting by her bedside, smiling down at her lovingly. "You took your punishment well, my pet." 

Emma said nothing. She found that she was shaking uncontrollably. The only part of her that was still was the part Regina had forced to be still, under the hand of her magic. She still saw the light in her mind, as if the image had been seared into her eyes. 

The Evil Queen's hand reached out and gripped Emma's arm. It was cold, and the coldness traveled over Emma's skin like water. Emma sighed in relief and then shuddered as the cold became too much, as it covered every inch of her skin. When the cold was gone she found that she could move her arms and legs again. She twisted her wrists and stretched her feet, but other than that she stayed still, hoping to appear as obedient as possible.

"Good girl." Regina reached out and patted her between the legs. She hadn't been wet when Regina had been torturing her with the light. She had been dry with terror, ready to die. But now, she felt herself gushing. Her body and her mind yearned for Regina's touch. Her Queen had been the first one to ever touch her in this way, and Emma wanted no one else to touch her like this. When she had been first taken by the Queen, she couldn't believe her luck when the gorgeous women told her that she would be one of her _pets_ that she would be _touched_ by her. Before she reached the Queen's castle she had heard the villagers calling her 'the Evil Queen', but she had done her best to ignore it. She had loved Regina despite her flaws, and her sadism, and her cruelty. And she found that she loved her now. Her brain began to transform the light into something religious, the painful process into something to revere, in her mind, something that would make her stronger, better, and purer for her Queen. 

Emma still wore her white nightgown, as if she were an angel laid out before a goddess. She kept as still as possible, emotion flooding her when her Queen turned her head and looked at her, met her eyes. She felt as though her eyes, her soul, was being drawn into Regina, into her gaze, into her body. When her submissive state was triggered, she wanted to lie peacefully and quietly and just let her mistress touch her however she wanted to. Another part of her would come alive, at some point, the part that wanted to press Regina against the wall and feel the most intimate part of her Queen, under her own control, not Regina's. The knight inside of her wanted power and control. But the vulnerable emotional part of her wanted the love and protection of being controlled, the assurance that Regina...would understand how Emma only ever wished to sacrifice herself for her Queen. 

The knight threatened to come alive, but Regina was good at lulling that part of Emma back to sleep. She trailed her fingers up Emma's stomach, digging her nails in. Maybe the knight was never gone. Maybe it was just that it took off its armor, for Regina. Allowed itself to be exposed, and easily stabbed, executed, for Regina.  

Emma shifted a little, but tried to remain still. If she was still, she was surrendering. She was not begging for touch, she was giving Regina complete control. She gazed into Regina's eyes. By not speaking, she was also handing over her control, her voice.  

Regina took Emma's hand and gave it a squeeze. Carefully, Emma squeezed back. 

"If you need me to stop at any time during this next procedure, squeeze twice," Regina said, holding up her hand. "I think you can take this, but I need to be absolutely sure. So you must tell me. If it gets to be too much...for you." 

With that Regina took her other hand, and it hovered over Emma's thighs. The strongest part of her body, the power behind her swordsmanship. Blue and white light moved up from her thighs to Regina's hand. Emma pressed her head back into the pillow and wailed. Regina was sucking the energy from her legs. Regina had told her once that she had magic, but that she was not knowledgeable enough to wield it herself so Regina would care for it for her instead. Because of the magic that she had, Regina could do this to her. 

A sword with a golden handle was appearing over Emma's body, hovering there. Blue and white crystals became visible on the handle, glistening proudly. Regina was channeling a combination of Emma's energy and magic to create the sword. It would be perfectly matched to fit Emma, to answer only to Emma, and to work specifically for Emma's wishes. Emma had dreamed of a sword like this for many moons, but Regina had told her that she would only get it when she was ready. Emma could barely believe that she was ready now.

The blue and white light disappeared and the sword hovered above her body for a moment before gently falling across her. It crackled like electricity against her skin, but it was pleasant as well, and Emma could feel that it belonged there, and she felt a yearning for the sword even as it touched her, lay against her body. 

"There." Her Queen said with a satisfied sigh. "A fitting sword for a fitting hero."

Emma collapsed into the mental space of unconsciousness, blue and white imaginary light and smoke following her on her way out. The exertion the magic had took from her caused her to hallucinate before she passed out. 

When she came to, Regina was rubbing her forehead with a white cloth. Emma smiled at her Queen with love and gratitude in her eyes. Her Queen just laughed and smiled back. "I earned the sword. How?" It still lay on her stomach, and she didn't even dare to reach up and touch it with her hands yet. She still wanted to be, especially now, obedient. 

"I saw how you took your punishment. You didn't beg. You were stoic, like a true warrior. You're one I want to have at my side, Emma." 

Emma could think of few things that Regina could have said that would please her more. 

"Go on. Take it. Touch it with your hand and claim it."

"Does this mean--but. Majesty, this doesn't mean I won't be able to...be able to be yours, anymore, does it?" 

"Oh of course not, Emma! That was what you were worried about? Once a pet, always a pet. Just think of this as a promotion. Same job, though."

Emma was relieved. "I also didn't want to take it without your permission." 

"Smart girl. Have you been taking notes from Belle?"

Emma also found that it was hard to move her hand towards it. She felt fear. She knew how much it meant to claim this sword, what if she wasn't worthy of it? She swallowed. A true soldier didn't let fear paralyze them. She had to move to be worthy. She reached up and clasped the handle of the sword and light and energy went through her entire body. She saw in her mind the image of the mini-sun that Regina had put in her body leaving her, and then going back inside of her. She realized now that the light hadn't been punishment, it had been preparation. Regina had given her some of her own magic, so that when the time came for Regina to use Emma's magic, and channel Emma's magic into the sword, Emma would have enough not to be completely worn out and used up from it.  

"I love you, Regina," Emma said, staring at the blade. "I swear to protect you, with all my life." 

So caught up in the moment, neither noticed that Emma had used the wrong title for her Queen.  


	8. Together

Chapter 8

Regina held Emma on her lap. Emma rested her head on her Queen's shoulder, attempting to be as quiet and still as possible. In an effort to invite more touch.

One of the Queen's hands was rubbing small circles on her back. The other was at the Queen's side and not touching her at all. She wanted to grab that hand, and press it to her body. She knew she couldn't. Her Queen was going slow with her, because it was a test, and she had to prove she could be submissive enough to take the teasing. 

The Queen's strokes on her back lengthened, becoming up and down strokes instead of circles. Emma was keeping her breath held in and letting it out only in small amounts, as part of her effort to keep still. She clenched her thighs tighter together in an effort to keep from squirming with anticipation at the change.

The Queen paused with her hand on Emma's lower back, making her wait, and crave for what she knew would come next. She ran her hand over one of Emma's ass cheeks and squeezed. Emma let out a long breath through her nostrils. Regina moved her hand down the cheek, dipping between her ass cheeks briefly to brush against her pussy before pulling her hand back again and raking her nails over the other cheek. She landed a firm slap on the center of Emma's ass and Emma moaned.

"What was that, my dear?" Her Queen asked. Digging her nails into the flesh briefly before rubbing the sting away, creating an explosion of warmth that turned to a flock of birds fleeing a predator and taking flight in Emma's stomach.

"I'm...sorry...majesty..." Emma gasped when Regina's hand dipped low and brushed her pussy again. "I'm trying to keep quiet like a good girl."

Regina laughed gently and the musical sound caused Emma's chest to vibrate against her Queen. "You are my good girl." Her Queen said reaching in lower to grip Emma's pussy, finally. She cupped the entire length of it and made her girl feel safe and swaddled in her Queen's embrace. 

Then she pulled her hand back and Emma couldn't help but whine. 

"Shhh, shhh." Her Queen pulled her hand away from Emma's ass entirely and returned it to her blonde locks, stroking her hair. Emma couldn't help but squirm at this. "Still." Her Queen said warningly. 

Emma instinctively obeyed, realizing it was more out of a need to not disappoint her Queen than it was a fear of punishment. Maybe if Regina was punishing her she would actually touch her more, harder faster. But Emma knew better than to expect that to always be the case.

The Queen's hand dropped to her back and rubbed those small circles between Emma's shoulder blades. Emma closed her eyes tightly and did her best to relax into the submission. To glory in any touch from her Queen the way that someone lost in the desert would glory in a drop of water. 

The strokes lengthened on her back, slowing when they came nearer to her bottom. Finally, finally, the hand slipped down and rubbed her ass, reigniting the explosion of flame in Emma's stomach. 

The Queen patted and rubbed Emma's bottom, dropping down lower to give the same treatment to the sensitive tops of her thighs and finally her sit spots.

Emma was so focused on the touch, and in trying to minimize the instinctive gyrating of her hips, that she didn't notice Regina move her other hand, slowly and carefully up toward her.

Her Queen raked her nails over Emma's breast ("Ah!" Emma exclaimed.), and the thin garment Emma had been wearing magically fell to the floor around her as if it were feathers she were shedding. 

Regina moved her hand up to clasp underneath Emma's chin and tilt the blonde's face up and toward her. Emma watched in wonderment as her loving Queen's face approached.

Her Queen kissed her, inserting her tongue into her mouth. Emma obediently opened to let her Queen inside. As her Queen continued to kiss her, she couldn't help but move her lips and tongue back against the touch, though she tried to remain submissive.

Smack!

Emma stilled her mouth completely, but she found that her ass began to move uncontrollably, grinding against Regina's hip. Smack! Smack! Smack! _Whop._ Regina's spanking hand was suddenly replaced with a riding crop, which expertly stung her inner thigh. 

Regina pulled away from the kiss and the riding crop landed on Emma's pussy. Emma arched her back and moaned. Her Queen swatted her pussy twice more. "Do not come, my pet. Not yet." 

Regina dropped the riding crop and placed both hands on Emma's ass. Squeezing and rolling the flesh between her long expert fingers as though it were dough and she was about to make something delicious out of you.

She reached up with both hands and cupped and fondled Emma's breasts. Pinching one nipple but not the other, leaving Emma unsymmetrically unsatisfied and craving her matching touch on the other side. Instead she wrapped her arms around Emma's back in a hug and held her tight. Laughing, the sound making Emma vibrate all over.

She wrapped her arms underneath Emma's ass and stood, carrying her to the bed. She laid Emma down, and there was a moment when her hands completely left her and Emma felt cold without her touch, and warm again when she met her gaze. Her eyes could send warmth through her entire body. She bent and kissed Emma, but it was a short kiss, and Emma's eyes fluttered open as she pulled away.

She trailed a hand down Emma's stomach, and slowly moved it over her pussy. She pressed a finger down into Emma's folds, sending a jolt through Emma's body. The wet flesh clung to Regina, begging her to stay and enter farther. With one last rub, Regina removed her hand from Emma's pussy. 

"My Queen?" Emma's eyes were wide and concerned.

"Shh, my dear." With that Emma's Queen climbed onto the bed. There was a whirl of shiny black fabric, then the warmth of the material engulfed Emma. Her face was safely surrounded by the material of her Queen's dress. It covered the top half of her naked body, down to her stomach, leaving everything below her waist exposed. Emma saw the curves of her Queen's beautiful, perfect ass, being held by black panties that Emma immediately deeply envied:she wanted to be the black fabric that was pressed so close and so intimately to her Queen. Emma gasped when the panties were magicked away. Regina lowered her pussy towards Emma's face, the smell engulfing her like a glorious field of flowers on a warm spring day. When Emma's tongue touched Regina's pussy, Regina's tongue touched Emma's. In the exact same instant. Their movements were completely in sync, as if they were each other's mirrors and did not need to think or plan to coordinate the swirling of their tongues, their entering. Lying like this, Emma finally felt, _equal._

Emma and Regina came at the same time, traveling to and reaching the magical world of the stars, together. They collapsed onto the bed as one.


	9. The Sweet Ring of Belle

Chapter 9

Belle almost never did anything to warrant punishment, but that didn't mean that Regina didn't crave punishing her. To solve this little problem of Belle's obedience, Regina would slip in little things to use as an excuse to punish her. 

 

"Belle," Regina sang. She held up a book. "I found this on the shelf among your books. I was curious and so I started reading. In the eighth chapter one of the slaves rises up and kills her Queen. Are you planning something that I don't know about?" 

 

"No, I—that doesn't happen in the book." Belle had happened to have read that book. Regina hadn't.  

 

"Are you arguing with your Queen?" 

 

"No, I'm not! I—" 

 

"And now you're lying to her?" The Evil Queen said. Emma was the only one who had the truth telling brand. Partially because all of the guards had it and Emma was to be her personal guard, but more so because Emma was the only one Regina truly wanted the truth from. 

 

Belle smiled up at her Queen, letting her know that she was catching on to her little game, and that the Queen had her full love, trust, and submission. She kept silent, allowing her Queen to direct the show. 

 

"Someone needs to be punished." The Evil Queen said in a singsongy tone. She waved her hand and Belle's dress was gone. Instead she wore black panties with stockings and garters, and a black corset that pushed up her breasts.  

 

Regina conjured a spanking bench and bent Belle over it. There were straps for Belle's wrists and Regina waved her hand so that they closed around her wrists snugly. Belle looked over her shoulder and smiled when she felt the riding crop tapping her inner thigh. Regina always liked to punish her in a classic style.  

 

Regina swished the crop and it landed on Belle's pussy. Belle moaned. She hadn't expected it to land there on the first blow, despite the fact that the taps with it had been so near to that area. Regina whipped her a couple more times on her pussy. 

 

"My Queen!" Belle exclaimed. 

 

Regina chuckled. She lowered the riding crop and squeezed Belle's ass cheek. She brought her gloved hand between her legs and spanked Belle's pussy. 

 

"Oh! Oh! OH!" Belle cried out. 

 

"Naughty, naughty naughty," Regina tutted. Even through the fabric of Belle's panties and Regina's gloves her hand came away wet, the glove glistening with Belle's need. "You're drenched, my dear."  

 

Belle was swimming on the high of endorphins. She particularly liked to be called "dear". Belle was able to enjoy her sessions with her Queen in a much more carefree way than the other pets. Belle knew that Regina would eventually come to her and take care of her needs. Emma and Ruby, though they lived under her almost constant attention, tended to fear that she wouldn't. Belle knew that her Queen needed this sort of anxious attachment from them, and so it didn't bother her in the least that her Queen spent so much time with them.  

 

Belle was in the beautiful realm of subspace as Regina gave her pussy three sharp taps before pulling her panties down so she could spank her bare ass. 

 

"Harder," Belle murmured half-consciously.  

 

Regina chuckled. "A dangerous request."' 

 

Another one of Regina's subs might have made the same mistake on an endorphin rush, but the difference was that Belle did not feel genuine fear like they would have. She felt a thrill of adrenaline as the pace picked up, and then a touch of worry and regret as it began to feel unbearable, but it was not the kind of emotional terror and insecurity that Emma or Ruby could be brought to so quickly. 

 

Belle knew that though Regina loved their insecurity, she also loved Belle's sense of security. It was a comfort to Regina to have one pet that didn't dread her in the finest thread of their being. It was a comfort to Regina to have someone who felt truly _safe_ in her presence despite how dangerous she was. 

 

When Belle's ass had been welted thoroughly she let her up. Belle turned toward her with a brief soft giggle, and wrapped her arms around Regina's neck. She kissed her Queen, and Regina let herself be infused with Belle's happiness and contentment.   

 

Regina wrapped her arms around Belle, her clasped hands resting at the small of her back. 

 

Belle pressed her body against Regina, and wrapped her arms and legs around her just as Regina had been moving to pick her up. Regina carried her to the bed and let herself fall back on the mattress so that Belle was on top. Regina magicked her clothes away as she sunk into the mattress. And she magicked Belle's clothes away as well so that the two of them rolled together in the intimacy of nakedness. Belle giggled and Regina let out a laugh, which sounded more like a sort of relaxed sigh.  

 

Regina ran her hand along a satisfyingly warm welt on Belle's ass. 

 

"Oh!" Belle exclaimed. 

 

"Does that hurt?" Regina asked. 

 

"Yes, your majesty." 

 

"Good." 

 


	10. Before We Really Begin

Chapter 10

Dorothy’s wrists were tied together, and her arms were forced around Mulan’s waist. There was a gag in her mouth. Even so, she couldn’t help but enjoy the ride just a little bit. Mulan’s horse was thin and agile, fast, but also possessed an incredible amount of power, just like the warrior who directed him. 

When Dorothy saw where it was that they were headed, all positive emotions derived from the nice breeze and steady hoof-falls below her was overtaken by fear. She started squirming and screaming into her gag.

“Be quiet,” Mulan said. “It’s not as bad as you think it is.”

Dorothy only tried harder to escape.

Mulan sighed. “Don’t make me knock you out. I don’t like it when I have to get rough with the ladies.”

To Dorothy’s utter humiliation she found herself sobbing. She did not think of herself as someone easy to scare. She had lived her entire life as the slave to a tavern owner. She had seen plenty of violence and survived much that she had been subjected to. However, even someone as generally resilient as her knew that a trip to the Evil Queen’s castle was the end. 

When Mulan had come inside the tavern to gamble, and had won her as a prize, Dorothy had felt something akin to hope for the first time in her life. Mulan was not like the average drunkard or soldier or peasant who wandered through the tavern. Her eyes were as shiny as her armor, and her demeanor as exact as her sword. 

Dorothy had expected Mulan to take her back to the other warriors. Use her for a time perhaps. Sell her to someone else eventually. She had never expected that she would be taken to the Queen’s castle.  

“There, there,” Mulan said, annoyance in her voice. “Don’t believe me now? You’ll see soon enough. Everything will be just fine for you.”

The castle guards recognized Mulan immediately and greeted her respectfully. They offered to help her with her delivery.

“That’s okay, gentlemen,” Mulan said with a little smile. “I think I can handle one frightened girl just fine.”

Dorothy felt her cheeks flush in anger. 

Mulan cut her wrists free so she could untangle herself from Dorothy and dismount. Dorothy lunged at Mulan, attempting to attack her. All she did was fall off the horse, the wind being knocked out of her as she hit the ground.

“Oooh, feisty,” Mulan said. “Easy, easy there, girl. Don’t hurt yourself.”

If the guards were men from the tavern, they would have chuckled. But these were the Evil Queen’s men, and so they didn’t react. Dorothy found this most chilling of all. 

Mulan retied her hands swiftly and hoisted Dorothy into her arms. Dorothy had to admit that it felt nice to be carried by Mulan. 

“Take good care of Midnight,” Mulan said, passing her stallion’s reins to a stablegirl.

“Yes, m’lady.” The stablegirl said. 

“He likes apples.” Mulan added. 

“I will be sure to give him plenty,” the stablegirl said.

“Mmm. He doesn’t like the poisoned ones, though.” Mulan said, winking.

“Oh-I, of course not m’lady! He will be sure to have the nicest apples available!”

“Relax.” Mulan said. “I was only making a lame attempt at humor.”

The stablegirl smiled nervously. 

“I’m sure you will take great care of him,” Mulan said kindly.

“Yes, of course, m’lady,” the stablegirl bowed and hurried off. 

Mulan chuckled to herself. “Be good, Midnight!” She called after her horse. 

“As for you,” Mulan said, looking down at Dorothy as she began to stride forward. “All you have to do is be on your best behavior. Mind your manners. Do that, and I’m certain everything will be just fine.”

Dorothy couldn’t help but whimper a little. If she were in any other place she would have kept her composure. If she were being carried by any other person she would have found a way to escape. 

The Evil Queen smiled deliciously as Mulan approached her throne. 

“My, my, my, _you_ don’t disappoint, Mulan.”

The Queen’s voice seemed to hit Dorothy’s body everywhere. She shivered. 

“She’s a little frightened,” Mulan said. “But she’s healthy, and in good condition.”

Mulan laid Dorothy at the Queen’s feet.

“A little fear rarely hurt anyone.” The Evil Queen prodded Dorothy with her foot.

Dorothy jumped. It felt as though electricity had went through her.

“Look at me, dear.” The Evil Queen said.

Summoning all of her strength, Dorothy looked up into the Evil Queen’s eyes. _Beautiful_ was the only word that registered in Dorothy’s mind before she went completely unconscious. 

When Dorothy awoke she was tucked in to a magnificent bed. It was more expensive than any bed Dorothy had ever seen, and she bet that the blankets alone were worth more than her former master’s tavern.

“Mulan may have underestimated your fear,” The Queen was sitting on the edge of her bed.

Dorothy looked at her in amazement.

“Here,” the Queen handed her a wooden cup.

“Th-thank you, your majesty.” Dorothy took the cup and started to drink. She knew it could easily be poison, but if it was, at least her death was likely to be quicker this way than any other way the Queen could plan for her. 

The Queen laughed. A musical sound. Dorothy realized it might be better than anything else she had ever heard. 

Dorothy’s breathing felt strange. She had never met anyone who had as much of an effect on her as the Queen. 

The Queen touched her forehead and Dorothy jumped. She couldn’t help but close her eyes at the perfect touch, the perfect feel of the Queen’s skin as it rubbed her gently.

“Mulan chose you well,” The Queen murmured. Dorothy could not see the Queen’s predatory smile, but she could almost feel it in the air, as if the Queen’s teeth were already biting her. “You are quite responsive. However, if you don’t get your strength up, I’m afraid you might pass out again before the fun can _really_ begin.”


	11. You don't Come Back from This

Chapter 11

Dorothy was given food more delicious than anything she had ever tasted. The berries she ate must have been infused with magic. The apples and apple turnovers and apple pies were divine. The bread was firm, but had flavor. She was given the freshest water most of the day, and wine that would help her sleep at night.

She was not allowed outside of her room, but it was large enough to comfortably pace for exercise. Even so she was restless. She wished that she could enjoy the food more, she felt as if she were somehow taking it for granted, even as she tried her best to eat it slowly and savor it. 

Despite the fact that she knew that logically she should be concerned with her death, Dorothy found her thoughts preoccupied with another matter. She missed the Queen. She was longing to see her. She had been stuck in this room for eight days, and she had only seen her once in that time, on the first day when the Queen herself had woke her and given her water in a wooden cup.

Dorothy would look out of the window of her room, and instead of planning her escape, she would find herself hoping to catch a glimpse of the Queen. To her frustration, she never did. 

When the Queen finally did visit her it was late at night. Dorothy was already in bed with a glass of milk and toasted white bread. A before sleep snack.

The Queen smiled at her as she sat on the edge of the bed. By her demeanor and expression, Dorothy found herself put completely at ease, in a way she had never experienced with another human being before. “Sorry to interrupt,” The Queen said, gesturing towards the tray.

“Oh, no, my Queen.”

“I just wanted to see you before tomorrow,” The Queen continued. “I like to look at them beforehand, you know, study everything about them, so when the transformation takes place, I can see exactly what’s changed.”

Rather than feel jealous that there were others, pride welled up in Dorothy that she was one of them. She felt the way a plant might the first time it rises out of the soil and feels the touch of the sun. It is not jealous of the flowers beside it, because it knows that there is enough energy for them all. It is only proud that it can reach up towards the sky among others that the wonderful sun loves.  

“Enjoy your before sleep snack,” The Queen stood, smiling at her like she was a precious, important person. 

Dorothy’s mouth hung open a little, as if she wanted to thank her, or ask her to stay. She couldn’t remember anyone ever looking at her like that. 

~~

The next morning the Queen was at her bed with the rising sun, the new light streaming in through the window and haloing Dorothy’s favorite person, Dorothy’s goddess. All she desired was to worship this woman. She couldn’t let herself dwell on what she knew of her evil, how could anything so beautiful, be capable of the crimes that she was accused of? Perhaps everyone had been wrong about the Queen. In any case, Dorothy was completely happy to believe that they were. And what was wrong with being content with life for a change? 

Dorothy felt very hazy as she looked at the Queen.

“Dorothy, Dorothy, dear,” her Queen was saying. “I would like you to get out of bed and stand before me, please.”

Dorothy’s senses snapped back into place. “Yes, um, of course, my Queen.” Dorothy hurriedly got out of bed. 

The Queen remained seated, and Dorothy stood before her. Intense feeling rushed between Dorothy’s legs. She felt vulnerable standing here, even in her dressing gown. Under the Queen’s powerful gaze, the comfortable expensive garment seemed to grow thin and barren. 

“Now,” said the Queen, “I want you to undress. Slowly.”

Dorothy’s breathing felt shallow. She bent over as if she were bowing to her Queen. She held the very end of the garment between her fingers and slowly peeled the cloth up her legs. Dorothy could feel the heat of the Queen’s gaze, making her quiver, but she forced herself not to rush. It took all of her self control to bring the cloth over her thighs. Dorothy actually whimpered when she brought the garment up higher, revealing her sex.

“Stop,” The Queen said.

Dorothy closed her eyes, keeping the garment where it was. 

The Queen reached forward. Dorothy felt her hand stroking between her legs, the gentlest of touches. Wetness gushed towards the royal fingers. The sensation of the soft stroke was so intense it was almost unbearable. The Queen held her sex in her long fingers, in her powerful hand, and Dorothy suddenly felt a rush of comfort, that reached all the way up to her head. She let out a sigh.

“Look at me,” The Queen said.

Dorothy met those brown eyes and was shocked to see that the Queen’s pupils were blown wide. The Queen was turned on by this. 

The Queen stroked her sex then gave it a firm pat. “Continue.”

For a second Dorothy didn’t know what she meant. Then in the next instant she was struggling to get the garment off of her, eager to free her body the way someone trapped in the heat of a stuffy room is eager to get outside into the fresh air and breeze.

The Queen slapped her pussy. “Stop.”

Dorothy moaned, the slap and the word falling at the same time. The sting hurt, but the pain rushed with the pleasure, heightening all of the sensations.

“I said to go slowly,” The Queen said, pressing her hand into Dorothy’s sex and rubbing a firm circle. “Do not rush. Patience...will be rewarded.” The Queen took Dorothy’s clit carefully between two fingers and gave it a pinch.

Dorothy let out an animalistic noise and shuddered. 

“Easy, my dear girl,” The Queen stroked Dorothy’s outer thigh with her free hand, as if she were a horse. “No need to get overexcited yet.”

Dorothy’s brain was too overcrowded with sensation to argue. It was almost torture trying to force her hands to cooperate, trying to force them to go slowly so that she could obey her Queen’s wishes. 

The Queen continued to rub her sex as Dorothy revealed her stomach, but when the garment was just below her breasts, both of the Queen’s hands rubbed their way up her stomach. One hand rubbed Dorothy’s wetness over her skin. The Queen placed her hands over Dorothy’s.

“Let go,” her Queen commanded.

Dorothy released the garment to her Queen’s care. The Queen lifted the garment so that in one motion, Dorothy’s head was covered with cloth and her breasts were exposed to the air. Dorothy’s head was safely covered in the warmth of the cloth, but the rest of her body was open to the Queen’s wishes.

The Queen’s hands slid up immediately to rub and squeeze Dorothy’s breasts. Dorothy moaned. This was getting to be so much. She couldn’t say that it was too much, because she wanted everything her Queen had to give her, but it was so, so much. 

The Queen’s hands were firm and rhythmic. And demanding. She pinched both nipples at once.

Dorothy squealed.

“So, Dorothy, tell me about yourself.”

“What?”

The Queen released one of Dorothy’s breasts. She spanked her pussy.

“Ah!” The slap was much harder than before. 

“I said,” Her Queen rubbed at the stinging and gushing wet flesh. “Tell me about yourself.” The Queen leaned forward and took Dorothy’s free nipple into her mouth. 

“I-I”

The Queen slapped her pussy twice in quick succession.

“I like you,” Dorothy finally managed.

The Queen rubbed a slow circle over her clit. She bit down on Dorothy’s breast and slipped two fingers inside of her. Dorothy groaned. The stretch to her vagina was painful, but she found her hips thrusting and grinding automatically, needing more. 

The Queen released both of her breasts from her hold. She pulled the garment up and entirely off of Dorothy. Dorothy’s expression was soft and confused, her lips slightly parted. The Queen lunged towards them and Dorothy was kissed like she had never been kissed before. The Queen’s hand continued to work between her legs and Dorothy became lost in sensation. She made a journey that she was sure she would never return from. 

“Come for me, my pet.”

Those words became Dorothy’s only reality. 

 


	12. Sins and Praise

Chapter 12

“Come here,” The Queen said.

Dorothy stumbled forward in a daze, and the Queen helped her onto her lap. The Queen wrapped her arms around Dorothy’s naked form. The Queen was clothed, and Dorothy was not.

The Queen ran her hand up and down Dorothy’s bare thigh. Dorothy found that the motion was making her more alert. Her nerves came alive under the Queen’s touch, shouting their approval of their new owner. 

“So,” The Queen said. “Tell me more about you. Besides the fact that you like me.” The Queen kissed her forehead, sounding pleased.

“Well, I—my Queen, there really isn’t much to tell. I’m not sure what you would want to know about me. I belonged to a tavern owner until Mulan brought me to you. I’ve been owned my entire life.”

“Hmm,” The Queen dug her nails into Dorothy’s flesh, scratching without drawing blood. Dorothy found the sensation pleasurable, almost comforting. She wanted to feel her Queen deep inside of her, under her skin, in every part of her. She wanted to be assured that she was totally and completely owned by this magical woman. “Do you have any hobbies? Reading, writing, riding, archery?” There was a considerable amount of irony in the Queen’s voice.

Dorothy chanced a laugh. “No, my Queen. Nothing like that. I can play cards and, if I get into a scuffle I can fend for myself just fine. I couldn’t seem to fight Mulan off though, my Queen.”

Her Queen chuckled and Dorothy felt the vibrations of her laughter. “No, I wouldn’t think so.” The Queen slapped her leg. “I’m glad you have some fight in you though, that will make our games more fun.”

Dorothy nestled closer as the Queen continued to rub her. The Queen’s hands became more adventurous, rubbing up her stomach, briefly fondling a breast. Running down her back and over her bottom cheeks a few times. Finally the Queen gave her ass cheek a squeeze. 

“What about...sins?” The Queen was rubbing Dorothy’s bottom now, and the sensation was embarrassing yet delightful. Dorothy felt the cheeks on her face and on her bottom heating at the insistent touch. 

 “Um, um, what _kind_ of sins, my Queen?”

There was a pause where everything seemed to go still. Then in one fluid motion, Dorothy found herself over the Queen’s knees. She just had enough time to register what was happening before the Queen’s hand left her ass briefly then came back down. _Smack._

The spank seemed to reach all kinds of places in Dorothy’s body. 

The Queen reached down between Dorothy’s legs and rubbed her vagina firmly. Dorothy couldn’t help but keen, curling her toes as her long fingers touched her clit. 

The Queen pulled her hand away from Dorothy’s vagina and began spanking her again. _Smack, smack, smack, smack, smack._

Dorothy squirmed, searching for friction between her legs, hoping if she moved in the right way one of the spanks would land between her legs. She spread her legs and the Queen chuckled. “Your sins, Dorothy!” The Queen reminded her, spanking her inner thigh.

“Ow!” Dorothy gasped. 

The Evil Queen conjured a spatula, and began spanking up and down Dorothy’s inner thighs. Dorothy moaned and squirmed. Despite how painful the plastic felt against her sensitive skin, there was a part of her that still wished the implement would make contact with her pussy. She _needed_ something there so badly. She was also afraid of how much it would hurt to have the spatula reach that area, and she was afraid that her desire for it might bring about its occurrence.

The spanking stopped and the implement vanished. The Queen ran her hand up her inner thigh, over all of the red marks she had created. She rubbed her bum, then down her other thigh, admiring the red marks fondly. She rested her hand on the center of Dorothy’s bottom. “Tell me.”

Dorothy took a few deep breaths. The Queen waited.

“I used to steal food all the time,” Dorothy began.

The Queen started rubbing circles on her bottom.

“At first it was just food from my owner—”

SMACK! The Queen’s hand left Dorothy’s bottom so fast and come back down with such incredible speed that it had to be magic.

“I would steal from the customers—”

SMACK! SMACK!

“Money—”

SMACK!

“To buy food,” Dorothy inhaled then sobbed.

_Smack, smack, smack,_ “It’s alright dear,” the Queen said. Smack! Smack! “You’re with me now.” _SMACK_ _SMACK_ _SMACK_ _SMACK_ _!_ “You will never have to take care of your own needs again.” With that the Queen’s hand descended between Dorothy’s legs and rubbed her pussy soothingly.

Dorothy was shaking and crying. “I’m sorry, I’m sorry.”

“Shh,” the Queen rubbed circles on her back with one hand, and rubbed circles on her clit with the other. 

Dorothy felt her own hips moving. The hand that was rubbing her back inched down. The Queen started spanking her, alternating cheeks, left right, as she continued her ministrations on her pussy.

Dorothy let out a moan.

“Do not come,” The Queen increased the speed of her strokes and her spanks. “You do not come without my permission.”

Dorothy moaned louder and squirmed violently.  The Queen’s hands stilled.

“No, no, no no!” Dorothy beat her fists on the bed. “I was so close.”

SMACK!

“YEEowww!”

A wooden hairbrush had landed on Dorothy’s ass. Regina continued to spank her with it. “I am in charge here,” She landed a harsh spank on her inner thigh with the brush. Dorothy kicked her leg wailing and trying desperately to escape the sting. “Little sluts do not come without my permission.” The Queen twisted the hairbrush around and pressed the smooth handle into Dorothy’s vagina. It slid in easily. Dorothy moaned. It was so smooth and felt so good inside of her. “You see,” the Queen said, fucking her with it slowly, “the things that make us feel very bad, can also make us feel very good.” She pulled the brush out of Dorothy and threw it aside.

Dorothy froze at the loss. It felt so bad. She squirmed, she needed something inside of her. She needed to be touched.  

The Queen lifted Dorothy up. She placed her, breasts-up and available for touching, on the bed. Dorothy lay on the bed with her legs spread, her breathing painful as her Queen watched her. 

Her Queen licked her lips. “You like food, Dorothy dear? I wonder what you taste like.” The Queen moved forward and began licking her new treasure’s jewel. 

Dorothy writhed on the bed as the expert tongue drove her towards insanity. 

The Queen looked up and paused. “You may not come.”

Dorothy wailed at this news. Tears fell from her eyes. _It felt so good, too good, so good._

Finally, the Queen’s tongue was off her, and the Queen’s fingers were inside of her. The Queen kissed her stomach. “You may come now, my pet,” she whispered. With that, she bent down and lapped at Dorothy’s clit with her tongue. She took the entire bud into her mouth, fucking her firmly with her fingers as she did so.

A harsh and unforgiving orgasm claimed Dorothy’s body, thrashing her into oblivion. _I am yours, I am yours, I am yours, my Queen, forever, until there is no such thing as ever._ Dorothy’s blood chanted praises to its new ruler.


End file.
